The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey
by Major144
Summary: Mickey writes his own comic book adventure using April as his main character. What craziness will he think up? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Comic Book

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 1 Comic Book

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Mikey was in his room listening to so music as he sat in front of a desk looking at an old comic book. The mutant turtle thought the comic he was currently reading was boring and he thought he could do a better job. Mickey grabbed some paper and pencil and put it on the desk, he starred at the paper for several minutes, but he didn't do anything. Finally Mikey let out a annoyed sigh. This was tougher then he thought!

Mickey stood up and paced the room a little glancing around and trying to find some inspiration. His eyes landed on a picture of him and his brothers with their friend April. Mickey was hit by inspiration! Why not make a comic book about April, she was a cool person and Mickey was sure he could come up with a crazy adventure by thinking of all the crazy adventures he and his brothers had been on.

Mickey took a seat at the desk and began to write and draw. This would be a great story!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue and Portal

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 2 Rescue and Portal

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Mikey began writing away for his comic book soon he had a story going.

In the comic book deep within a abandon factory the Turtles and Casey were locked up by the Krrang. The evil aliens were working on a massive machine that appeared to be a portal.

"Once the dimensional transporter is ready the ones know as the turtles will be out of the way of Krrang and they will no longer interfere with the plans of Krrang." Declared one Krrang.

The Turtles and Casey exchanged nervous looks. Raphael looked at his brothers and Casey.

"I'm sorry guys this is all my fault, if I had been more like Mikey we wouldn't be in this mess." Said Raphael as he turned to stare at Mikey. "Mickey your the best, your smart, strong, and incredibly handsome and awesome."

In the real world Mickey grinned at the line and chuckled a little as he imagined the real Raphael saying those words.

On the other side of the lair Raphael was punching a punching bag, when some sixth sense told him that he had somehow been insulted. Raphael guessed it was Mickey and made a vow to punch him later.

In the comic book the Krrang had the portal up and running. They were fixing to grab Casey and the Turtles, when something flew through the air and bounced off the Krrang's heads knocking them to the ground. The object flew back to it's owner revealing herself to be April armed with her tessen. April leaped into the air to preform a powerful kick into a Krrang robot knocking it down.

"Boo-ya-ka-sha!" Shouted April as she stood up.

"Nice one." Said Mikey.

"Thanks Mickey. And thanks again for letting me use your awesome catchphrase." Said April as she went over to the controls and freed everyone.

"No problem." Said Mickey.

At that one of the Krrang reached into it's armor and pulled out a grey purple orb and hurled it at April and the others. The orb flashed a few times at the groups feet.

"It's a bomb!" Shouted Casey in alarm.

The group turned to run from the bomb as it exploded. The blast hit April and hurled her into the portal! The portal sputtered and sparked as it went out.

Mickey let out an angry shout as he slammed his fist onto the Krrang's head knocking it out for good. Everybody starred at the off portal wondering where April was.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 New Dimension

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 3 New Dimension

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

April fell through a colorful vortex for seemed like forever. Then she hit something solid and blacked out. April woke up and found herself in what appeared to be the same garage she fought the Krrang in, but it was completely abandoned.

"Ok this is weird, either I've travel to another dimension or I've traveled through time." Thought April as she stood up and took in her surroundings.

April decided to walk outside and figure out what was going on, she went out the exit and saw what appeared to be her New York. This certainly wasn't what April had been expecting. She decided to walk around and try to figure things out.

Little did April know that the portal that teleported her here had attracted a lot of attention.

At an old clock building two men wearing Foot Clan gear were looking at an assortment of computers when one of them beeped.

"We got a portal reading in sector 7." Said the first man.

"Should we alert the Shredder and the Kames?" Asked the second man.

(Author's Note: Kames is the Japanese word for turtles.)

"Not just yet. Will send the Purple Dragons and their lieutenant to check it out." Said the first man.

The second man nodded and started making phone calls.

Little did the Foot Clan man know, their computers were being hacked. Miles away in a dark apartment a teenage boy with short dark hair, wearing thick rimmed glasses, a white shirt with a sweater, and jeans. The boys name was Casey Jones and he was an alternate version of the sports loving Casey Jones.

Casey stared at the latest information he had hacked from the Foot Clan server, his eyes widen at what he saw and he quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me. I just picked up a portal reading from the Foot Clan server. The foot are sending the Purple Dragons and their lieutenant to investigate it." Said Casey.

"Do we know if it's an alien or something else?" Asked a female voice on the other line.

"Not sure yet I'm pulling up my scans now and according to them it's a...person walking around near the...Roosevelt High School for some odd reason." Said Casey in confusion.

"Alright, so I just have to look for an unfamiliar face in the crowd that shouldn't be to hard."

"Look be careful alright the Purple Dragons are bring her along, so things could get messy." Warned Casey.

"Relax it'll be fine. I can handle them." Said the voice before the call ended.

Casey just sighed as he went back to studying the data.

April was walking around her high school, so far everything seemed normal, she looked around at all the people and saw a short figure about her size walking down the street, with their face hidden in a large hoodie. April for some reason thought the figure was watching her, but before she could decide to take action a car pulled up and two large men with black outfits decorated with purple dragons stepped out. One of the men held up a strange device and seemed to be looking at April.

"That girl must be it. Get her!" Barked the man with the device.

April recognized the men as Purple Dragons, but what did they want with her? Whatever it was it could wait. April was reaching into her pocket for her tessen, when suddenly the hooded figure from across the street suddenly appeared delivering a powerful spin kick to one Purple Dragon and pulling out a tessen of their own and clubbing the second Purple Dragon. Both Purple Dragons were on the ground out cold. The device they had with was smashed to pieces on the ground. The hooded figure looked up at April.

"I can't believe I'm saving someone who looks like her." Said the hooded figure in a female voice.

"Excuse me?" Asked April with annoyance.

"Looks there's no time, there will be more of them coming soon. I need you to come with me. I can keep you safe."

"Alright I'll come with you." Said April.

There was the sound of a large engine being gunned nearby. The hooded figure ducked into a nearby alley way and beckoned April to follow. April did and the two of them ducked behind a dumpster.

A couple of cars and a van pulled up near the school and a bunch of Purple Dragons got out of them. The van doors opened up and a short figure hopped out and started giving orders.

"Her!" Hissed the hooded figure.

April starred at the Purple Dragon that appeared to be the leader with shock. The leader looked like her! The Purple Dragon April had her hair loose and wore a black shirt, dark pants with a purple belt, a purple choker around her neck, and had a big purple dragon tattoo on her left arm.

(Author's Note: Special shoutout to mewmew284 from deviantart for designing a Purple Dragon April.)

The Purple Dragon April gave out orders and the Purple Dragons went off searching, after ages minutes they were gone. The hooded figure removed her hood and faced April, who starred at the revealed figure in shock. It was Karai!

"The names Karai and I'm just going to assume your name is April." Said Karai.

April nodded.

"Well April, you and I have a lot to talk about, but first we need to get to my father's place will be safe there." Said Karai as she walked out of the alley followed by Apeil.

April had a feeling that things were going to get crazier real soon.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Going to Report

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 4 Going to Report

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Karai lead April into down town.

"So can I ask how you found me?" Asked April.

"My friend Casey told me there was a dimensional disturbance, his a tech wiz and he was monitoring the Foot Clan's Server." Explained Karai.

"So...Casey is smart and good with technology." Said April.

"I take it from your tone that, your Casey is the exact opposite?" Said Karai.

"That would be an underestimate. My Casey is a sports nut and his not that smart." Said April.

"I see." Said Karai.

The two of them arrived at a karate dojo and went inside. Karai lead April to the very back of the dojo and pressed her hands against a wall. There was a clicking sound and part of the wall opened up to reveal a stairway. The two of them walked down and came into a large area that resembled the lair back in April's dimension. Underneath a tree sat a man in meditating position with black and white hair and a small beard. The man looked up at the girls and April gasped. It was Master Splinter, but he was human!

"Miwa, you've returned safely and you brought a guest and I can sense she is not of our world." Said Splinter.

"No she is not father. This girl resembles the April we know, but she is a completely different person." Said Karai.

"Interesting. I shall fix use some tea and we can discuss things." Said Splitter as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

April and Karai took a seat at the table and waited.

On the streets above Purple Dragon April and her troops had found no sign of their target. PD April was shocked to learn that according to some of her men they had tracked the energy signature to a girl that resembled their leader, but before they could grab her they were attacked and the tracking device was destroyed. PD April knew what she had to do, she got into the van and ordered her men to drive her to the Foot Clan headquarters. The Purple Dragon leader was going to report to Master Shredder and tell him what was going on.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Lay of the Dimension

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 5 Lay of the Dimension

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

April sat at a kitchen table with Karai and Splinter.

"I suppose we should tell you about our world." Said Splinter.

"That would be helpful." Said April.

"Many years ago my daughter and I lived in Japan with by wife Tang, we were happy, but my old friend Oroku Saki was jealous of me, he loved Tang to and he was furious that I married her. Oroku Saii took on the name Shredder and attacked our home starting a fire. I fought the Shredder and scared his face. I managed to save my daughter Miwa, but Tang died in the fire. Shredder vowed to get revenge on use, so I decided to move to New York and get far away from Japan. During my years in New York I encountered a hidden race of aliens called the Krrang. They were a peaceful and intelligent race living among the humans, who one day wished to reveal themselves and help humanity." Said Splinter.

"That's way different from the Krrang I know." Said April.

"I decided to help the Krrang and teach them some ninjutsu to help them blend in with society, unfortunately Shredder and his organization the Foot Clan had come to New York and saw me enter acting with the Krrang. They managed to follow the Krrang to one of their basses and stole a bunch of a experimental chemical called mutagen. It was originally designed to cure disabilities and heal the sick. The chemical was still in the testing stage, so instead of curing the sick it caused to mutate. The Shredder used the mutagen to create four elite warriors called the Kames." Said Splinter.

"Kames?" Asked April.

"It's Japanese for turtles." Explained Karai.

April mouth dropped in shock as she realized who they were talking about.

"The Shredder and his new elite force then stormed into the Krrang base, stole all the mutagen and technology, they then hunted down all the Krrang and killed them." Said Splinter.

"Yikes!" Said April.

"I found out where the Shredder's base was and stormed it planning to end the Foot Clan's evil. I fought the Shredder and was getting the upper hand, until he pulled out a canister of mutagen and used it on himself." Said Splinter.

"What did he change into?" Asked April.

"A shark." Said Splinter.

"A very approbate creature for the Shredder." Muttered Karai.

"The Shredder proved to be to strong for, so I retreated. Since then my daughter and I along with a few friends have been fight the Foot Clan and defending the city." Explained Splinter.

"That's some story." Said April.

April then began to tell Splinter and Karai about her own dimension and how she ended up here.

"Well if a dimensional portal brought you here then another can take you back home. There's never in the Foot Clan's headquarters we can use. Will help you get to it." Said Karai.

"Thank you very much." Said April with a smile.

"No problem." Said Karai.

At the Foot Clan's lair, Purple Dragon April was making her way to the throne room. She entered one room and was greeted by four hulking scaly creatures. It was the Kames. Leonardo was sharpening a bunch of knifes and hiding them in his shell, Mikey was beating up a punching bag, Raphael was meditating, and Donatello was sharpening the end of his staff with a knife. Donatello put the knife away and grabbed a canister of mutagen and drank it. April walked over to Donatello.

"Hey Donatello, what's up?" Asked April.

"BURP! Nothing much." Grunted Donatello as he went back to sharpening his staff.

"Oh just going to report to the Shredder." Said April as she starred at Donatello with loving eyes before she walked off.

Donatello just grunted as April entered the throne room.

Upon a massive throne sat a monstrous mutant shark wearing the spiky armor. It was the Shredder. April knelt before the throne.

"Speak." Ordered the Shredder.

"Master Shredder, we were unable to capture the person who came through the portal. According to my men someone helped her escape." Said Purple Dragon April.

"I sense Splinter and his daughter are behind this." Said the Shredder.

"One more thing master. According to my men the girl looked like me. It is believed she might be from another dimension." Said Purple Dragon April.

The shredder stood up from his throne and looked down at the young girl.

"Find this other you and bring her to me. I wish to learn where she is from and then we shall use her to locate her dimension and join forces with her dimension's version of me." Said Shredder.

"At once master." Said Purple Dragon April with a bow, before walking away.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Gas Duel

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 6 Gas Duel

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

April and Karai were waiting around in the lair, when Casey arrived. This version of Casey had glasses and carried a laptop computer.

"So your our visitor from another dimension." Said Casey as he and April shook hands.

"I am." Said April.

"Well don't you worry, me and Karai are going to do some surveillance of the Foot Clan's lair, so we can figure out how to break in." Said Casey.

"That's great! Is it ok if I just go and explore the city a little?" Said April as she looked over at Karai.

"Alright, but just be careful." Said Karai.

"Don't worry I can handle myself." Said April as she and the other teens left the lair.

April wonder off to a local market to do a little looking around, she bought herself a soda and was checking out a few small stands, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Said April as she faced the person she bumped into and let out a gasp.

It was Purple Dragon April!

April's evil counterpart was holding a soda and gasped at April.

"Well it must be my lucky day!" Said Purple Dragon April as she advanced onto her counterpart.

April backed as she tried to think of a way to escape, she didn't want to start a fight and attract attention. April glanced at her soda and got an idea.

"Hey other me, I bet I can beat you in a burping contest!"

"Oh please as if!" Said Purple Dragon April.

"The only one who has ever defeated me was Mickey, but if you think you can beat them prove it!" Said April.

"I'll show you!" Shouted Purple Dragon April as she took a swig of her soda.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!" Burped Purple Dragon April.

April drank her soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped April.

Purple Dragon sneered and drank more soda.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Purple Dragon April.

April drank more soda.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!" Burped April.

Purple Dragon April drank more soda.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Purple Dragon April.

April drank more soda.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped April as she launched a mass of smelly breath into Purple Dragon April's face.

Purple Dragon April staggered back her eyes watering from the smell.

"I win." Said April as she splashed what was left of her soda into Purple Dragon April's face blinding her.

April shoved Purple Dragon April to the ground and ran off. It felt strange to beat herself in a burping contest. The teenager ran back to the lair and waited for Karai and Casey to return.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Metal Reinforcements

Chapter 7 Metal Reinforcements

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Real World.

Mickey let out a laugh as he read his last chapter, before he went to work on the next one.

Comic World

After doing some surveillance on the Foot Clan headquarters, Casey went off to go get something that he believed could help help the team out in the coming mission. The sun was setting as Casey went off to a storage unite he owned. It was where he had kept a special project he made using some old Krrang technology. Casey went to his storage container and opened it up. Inside was a large work bench with a strange video game controller on it and a large object covered by a tarp. The teenager was adding a few modification to the controller, when a voice spoke.

"Well. Well. Looks like we finally found that annoying hacker."

Casey spun around in time to see Donatello with a group of Foot Clan Ninja and a couple of Purple Dragon goons. The mutant turtle grinned evilly as he swung his staff and knocked Casey to the ground.

"Now tell us where Karai and her father are, or will break your fingers." Said Donatello.

A couple of the Purple Dragon goons entered the storage unit to see what was inside. Casey suddenly had a bright idea and pressed a button on the controller that said 'start' and another that said 'autopilot'. Two white lights began to glow underneath the tarp. The Purple Dragons stared at the tarp in confusion as the object underneath began to move and the tarp fell off. Standing before the Purple Dragons was a seven foot tall humanoid robot with glowing white eyes and what appeared to be a hockey mask on it's face. The robot held a large staff that resembled a hockey stick.

"What the...!" Cried one of the Purple Dragons as the robot swung it's weapon and sent the goons flying out of the storage unit.

The robot then charged at Donatello.

"What the shell?!" Shouted Donatello as the robot slammed into and sent him crashing into the Foot Clan ninjas outside.

"Meet Defender." Said Casey as he stood up and began to move the sticks on his controller.

The ninjas threw ninja stars at the Defender, but they harmless bounced off. The robot swung his weapon at them and sent them flying. Donatello got up and charged at Defender with his staff. Defender charged with his staff and the two fighters were locked together trying to push the other back. Casey hit some buttons on his controller and then he shouted a battle cry.

"Goongala!"

Defender pushed Donatello back, then swiped the mutant's feet from under him. Before Donatello could hit the ground, Defender pointed his fist at the turtle and fired his fist!the fist flew out like a missile hitting Donatello and sent him flying across the street into a wall over a dumpster. Donatello hit the wall with a crash then fell into the dumpster.

"Casey Jones scores!" Whooped Casey with joy as he pumped his fist into the air.

Casey and Defender quickly ran off away from the scene to go meet up with Karai and the others.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Psychic Mixup

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 8 Psychic Mixup

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Casey and Defender made their way to the dojo and met up with the others. The young teenager told his friends about his fight with Donatello and the Foot ninjas. Karai congratulated, her on his victory and then the group began to plan to break into the Foot Clans headquarters. Casey managed to get some building schematic and he pointed to the part of the base where the Kraang tech most likely kept.

"Alright everybody will sneak in through the side and make our way to the lab. Will get April back to her dimension and then the rest of us will leave." Said Karai.

"The Defender will cause a little distraction at the front of the base and hopefully keep the enemy off your backs. I will also give each of you a headset and a tiny camera so I can stay in touch with you and see what's going on." Said Casey as he gave everyone an ear piece and a tiny camera.

"Let's do this thing." Said April.

"Be careful." Said Splinter.

"Don't worry dad will be out of there before Shredder even knows we're there." Said Karai.

The two teens and the robot left the lair and headed to the Foot Clan's base. The Defender began to attack the front of the base getting most of the Foot Clan Ninja's attention. April and Karai made their way to a side entrance and saw two guards in front of a door.

"How do we get by them?" Said Karai as she tried to come up with a plan.

"I got an idea." Said April as she took off her shoes then her socks.

April chunked the socks at the guards hitting them in the face with a wet slap. Both guards gaged as they fell to the ground unconscious. April went over to retrieve her socks.

"They're my lucky gym socks. I haven't washed them in a month." Explained April.

"Well it worked." Said Karai.

The two of them made their way inside the base. April turned to Karai.

"I'll go on ahead alone, you go help Defender out." Said April.

"Alright, but be careful." Said Karai as she ran off.

April made her way to the lab and snuck inside. In the lab Casey told her what machine to go to and how to start it up. Soon a purple portal floated before April. The teenager was fixing to step through it, when an invisible force threw knocked her into a wall.

"Your not going anywhere!" Said Purple Dragon April as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm returning home and your not going to stop me!" Shouted April as she used her psychic powers to throw her evil counterpart back.

Purple Dragon April glared at her counterpart and fire her own mental powers at her. The two teens were soon locked in a mental battle and they were evenly matched, suddenly a spark from the portal hit them and things started to get strange. Both girls had a sudden out of body experience and then suddenly it felt like they were yanked back down to Earth and slammed into the ground dazing them both.

April opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. The first two things she saw was herself laying on the ground a few yards away next to the open portal. April then glanced over at some beakers and saw her reflection, but she wasn't in her body, she was in Purple Dragon April's body! Somehow they had switched minds!

Purple Dragon April staggered to her feet and looked at April in shock. The evil teen tried to move forward, but ended losing her balance and falling through the open portal. The portal shutoff and April was alone in the lab.

Real World

Mickey yawned as he finished the chapter and decided to go to bed. He would work on his story tomorrow.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Prisoners

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 9 Prisoners

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Real World

Mickey woke up from his bed and stretched, before heading over back to his desk to continue writing his comic book.

Comic World

April starred down at her new body in shock. She couldn't believe she was in her evil counterpart's body. April then looked at the portal machine, which lights were now off and a little smoke was coming from it.

"No I have to get back to my own dimension!" Said April as she went over to the machine and started to press buttons.

The machine sparked, but nothing happened. It seemed that the circuits were burned out! April needed someone to fix the machine, otherwise she could be stuck here forever.

At the front of the Foot Lair. Karai and Defender were fending off several Foot Clan Ninjas. Defender beeped.

"I just picked up a power surge. I think April activated the machine and opened a portal to her dimension." Said Casey's voice from a speaker in Defender.

"Alright time to vanish." Said Karai as she pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it to the floor creating a cloud of black smoke confusing the enemy.

Defender fired several flares from his shoulders confusing and distracting the Foot Ninjas as they both escaped.

April walked through the the Foot Headquarters trying to look like she belonged there, she had to get out of here and somehow get in contact with Karai and Casey to explain what happened. April was fixing to go through a door, when the Kames appeared before her.

"Where have you?" Asked Leonardo.

April gulped nervously as she quickly thought up something to say. She had to look and act mean to prove she was this universe's April. April glared at the Kames.

"I was securing the lab to make sure no one broke in, you shell heads." Said April.

"Good enough for me." Said Donatello.

"Fine. Now go tend to the prisoners in the basement. It's your turn anyway." Said Leonardo as he pointed to a elevator across the room.

"Whatever." Said April as she walked towards the elevator and got inside.

The doors closed and April let out a small sigh. That was close! April looked at the elevator controls and saw that it only went down. The teenager pressed the down button and headed to the basement as she wondered who the prisoners were. In this dimension it could be anyone. Potential allies or enemies.

The elevator doors opened and April founder herself in a large room with large heavily bared cells. April was surprised to see the mutants Rahzer and Fishface in a couple of cells to the left. To the right April saw Baxter Stockman in his human form as he sat on a cot muttering a scribbling in a notebook. It seemed that the people and mutants who were bad guys in April's dimension were perhaps the good guys here. April thought about this, if she could convince these guys she wasn't the April of this universe she could get Stockman's help in getting herself a way back to her dimension and perhaps she could take down this dimension's version of the Foot Clan from the inside.

April was interrupted from her thoughts by something moving around in another cell. April looked at the cell's occupant and gasped. It was her father mutated into his bat form Wingnut! The bat mutant glanced at April and a fearful look appeared in it's eyes as it let out a whimper. April stared at the mutant sadly. Whatever happened to this dimension's version of her father, she was going to fix it and make things better. There was a lot that needed to be done and April was going to need all the help she could get. It was time to get some new allies and destroy the enemy on the inside, so she could get her body back and return to her home dimension.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 New Allies

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 10 New Allies

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

April looked at the four prisoners. Rahzer sniffed the air loudly getting Fishface and Stockmen's attention. They all looked up from their cells and looked at April. Rahzer and Fishface glared at April, while Baxter looked fearfully at her.

"Well if it ain't Shredder's favorite flunky. Come for your daily gloating and prisoner torture?" Sneered Rahzer.

"Maybe she come to run a little mutagen experiment on use again." Grumbled Fishface.

"Oh...please no! I like...being human! Whatever the Shredder needs...I'll help!" Said Stockmen as he looked at April with fear.

"I called you a coward Stockman, but...I can't really blame you. Mutating hurts a lot." Said Rahzer.

April decided it was time to come clean and reveal herself.

"Look I not her to torture you or use mutagen on you. I'm not the person you think I am." Said April.

"Alright then, who are you?" Said Fishface rolling his eyes.

"I'm the April of another dimension and I need help getting back to my own dimension." Said April.

"Well that's a new one! Girl, if you want us to lower our guard, you need to come up with a better story then that." Said Rahzer.

April let out a sigh and began to tell the prisoners, the story about her dimension and how she got here. Rahzer, Fishface, and Stockman listened to her tale. After she finished the prisoners starred at her strangely.

"That's quit a story. I almost believed it." Said Rahzer.

"I don't know, she might be telling the truth. The April we knew was never good at coming up with any kind of story, she only knew how to torture us creatively." Said Fishface.

"She could be telling the truth. Kraang technology is quit advanced and it's possible that a portal could have opened up our universe. If I had some tech I could give her a lie detector test." Said Stockman.

"I'm still not buying it. This is obviously some kind of sick trick." Said Rahzer.

Fishface and Stockman looked at Rahzer then back at April not sure who to side with. April looked at the cell that contained, her father and had an idea. She slowly walked to the cell and opened the door. The mutant bat let out a startled scream as it pushed itself to the back of the cell wrapping his wings around the front of his body. The prisoners watched as April entered the cell and walked up to her father stretching her hand out to him. April used her mind powers to send positive calming emotions into the mind of her father. The bat lowered his wings and starred at April in confusion.

"I'm sorry, for whatever my counterpart did to you dad. I'll figure out some way to turn you back and make things up to you." Said April as she put a hand on her father's face.

"You really...are a different April. The one we knew never showed her father any kindness." Said Rahzer.

"She usually just tortured him." Said Stockman.

April turned around to face the other prisoners.

"Well I'm not her. I'm going to free you guys and together we're going to take down the Foot Clan from the inside." Said April.

"I like this girl already." Said Fishface.

"You can count us in. Will help you." Said Rahzer.

"I'll help." Said Stockman.

April smiled at her new allies. Now that she had some help from the inside, she needed to get in contact with Karai and Casey to explain what was going on.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Evil Plan

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 11 Evil Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Back in April's home dimension, the turtles and Casey were messing around with the Krrang technology trying to figure out how to bring April back. Though a few hours had passed in the other dimension, only about forty minutes had passed in April's home dimension.

Donatello was working on Krrang computer trying to figure how the machine worked, when suddenly the portal machine turned on and out fell April! The guys stared at April in shock, but little did they know that it was Purple Dragon April's mind in April's body. PD April got up looking around in confusion.

"Uh...what happened?" Groaned PD April.

"April your ok!" Cheered Mickey.

PD April turned around and looked at the guys. Though she recognized the turtles, she could tell they were different from the ones she knew.

"Um...hey." Said PD April.

"What...did you see?" Asked Donatello.

PD April looked at Donatello and she had an idea. She walked up to Donatello and threw her arms around him and pretended to sob.

"Oh Donny I saw...so many horrible things! The only thing...that kept me sane was the thought that...you were doing your best to bring me back! Your the best!" Said PD April.

"Ah...it was nothing." Said Donatello as he blushed a little.

The others starred at them in confusion not sure what to say. Finally Leonardo spoke.

"I think we need to head back to the lair."

"Alright, just let grab some of this tech, it might be good to study it." Said Donatello as he started to take some key parts off of the machine.

PD April watched Donatello, as she slowly began to formulate a evil plan. If this Donatello was smart and had a thing for this dimension's version of April, then PD April could use that to her advantage. All, she needed to do was get Donatello to build her a portal back to her own dimension, then PD April could get her body back and lead her dimension's Foot Clan back to this dimension and invade it! The Shredder would greatly reward PD April and perhaps, her version of Donatello would fall in love with her.

Pd April smirked mischievously. All she had to do was play her cards out and wait.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Convincing Friends

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 12 Convincing Friends

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Back in the other dimension April had managed to leave the Foot Clan headquarters. The teenager made her to the dojo in hopes she could get help from Casey and Karai. April located the dojo and snuck inside, she made her way to the wall and pressed the hidden switch opening secret door leading to the underground lair. April took a deep breath before going down the stairs towards the lair. On the way there April overheard a conversation between Karai and Casey talking.

"Another Foot Clan warehouse was hit." Said Casey.

"Looks like things are heating up." Said Karai.

"Pretty soon...it'll be an all out war and the city will get dragged in." Said Casey.

April decided to make her presence known, she stepped down into the lair with her hands raised.

"Hey guys I come in peace." Said April.

Karai and Casey looked up at April surprised. Karai quickly pulled out a short swird and pointed it at April.

"How did you get in here?" Demanded Karai.

"I...know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm the April from the other universe. When I saw when the lab I fought the evil version of me and somehow are minds switched bodies." Said April as she looked desperately at Karai.

Karai studied April.

"That a pretty interesting story. The April we know wouldn't be able to come up with a story like that, she isn't that creative." Said Casey.

"Tell us something the other April would only know about her own dimension." Said Karai.

April told them about her home dimension and that seemed to convince Karai and Casey about who she really was. Karai lowered her sword as April told her about how she found some allies in the Foot Clan prison and she planned to take down the Foot Clan from the inside.

"Well it appears your aid has come at the right time." Said Karai.

"What's going on?" Asked April.

"For the past year or so the Foot Clan has been engaged in a turf war with the Russian Mafia over controlling New York. So far it's just been small battles between the groups, but now things are heating up and the Russian Mafia is pushing back hard. An all out war could happen pretty soon." Said Casey.

"Well we can use that to our advantage. We can heat at both the groups's weak points and get them to engage each other in a fight, where we can put a stop to them." Said April.

"A good plan. With the added help of your allies, we might be able to pull it off." Said Karai.

The group began to plan and stargaze.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Raging Rhino

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 13 Raging Rhino

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

April sat with Casey and Karai as they planned to take down the Foot Clan.

"So these Russian Mafia guys, how bad are they?" Asked April.

"They're pretty bad." Said Casey.

"The Russian Mafia, is lead by a man named Ivan, though he goes by the name Rockstedy. The Foot Clan and the Russian Mafia used to be allies. Shredder and Ivan did several business deals with each other in the past. Things were alright between them, until Shredder got his hands on the Kraang's technology. Ivan heard about the alien tech and he demanded that the Shredder give some of it. The Shredder refused and that enraged Ivan. The Russian Mafia launched a bunch of attacks on business owned and associated with the Foot Clan stealing whatever Kraang technology they could get their hands on. Things heated up after the Shredder mutated himself. During a attack on a chemical company Ivan and one of his top lieutenants a guy named Anton were exposed to mutagen and mutated. Anton mutated into a warthog and started going by the name Bebop. Ivan mutated into a rhino." Said Karai.

"A rhino and a pig." Said April.

"They may sound silly, but neither of them should be taken lightly. Rockstedy is cunning and dangerous in battle." Said Casey.

"His almost as bad as the Shredder." Said Karai.

"We need to take both the Foot Clan and the Russian Mafia out." Said April.

The others nodded in agreement.

Miles away at a warehouse owned by the Foot, a few heavily armed Purple Dragons were patrolling the area carrying blasters. Inside the warehouse were several Foot Clan ninjas, but this weren't regular ninjas these were robot ninjas and they were in standby mode. Everything was quit, until the sounds of a loud engine drew the attention of the Purple dragon's to the main gate. A huge grey armored car was barreling it's way towards the gates. The Purple Dragons dived out of the way as the car smashed through the gates and stopped in front of the warehouse.

The Purple Dragons approached the car weapons drawn. The driver's door opened and out stepped a enormous figure wearing a trench coat that masked his features.

"Who are you?" Demanded one of the Purple Dragons.

"I am the Shredder's reckoning!" Boomed the figure as he dramatically threw off his trench coat.

The Purple Dragons gasped as they recognized the figure. It was Rockstedy! The massive rhino mutant had a jagged horn ripping out of his hook-lipped nose and wore a green tank top, brown bandoliers and camouflage pants. He had golden shoulder pads and knuckle dusters fused to his grey skin making him look like a menacing cyborg.

Rockstedy cracked his fingers as he advanced upon the Purple Dragons. The thugs opened fire with their weapons, but they seemed to have little affect on the rhino and his tough hide. The mutant charged forward scattering the Purple Dragons with his strength. The Purple Dragons stumbled to their feet and ran away screaming. Rockstedy let out a laugh as he watched the thugs flee, he then walked over to his car and pulled out a minigun, and began shooting at the warehouse. Several of the robot ninjas were immediately taken out by Rockstedy's sudden attack, but the rest quickly came out of standby mode and charged out of the warehouse to attack the enemy.

Rockstedy calmly mowed down the robots with his gun. A few of the ninjas managed to reach the mutant, but he just used his minigun as a club to smash them to pieces. After a few minutes all the robots were destroyed. Robot parts and machine oil were all over the place. Rockstedy put his gun up, pulled out a cigar and lit it, and began smoking it. After a few puffs he tossed the cigar at the oil on the ground setting it on fire. The fire spread to the warehouse setting it on fire as well. Rockstedy got into his car and drove off satisfied at the destruction he had caused. The rhino laughed as he imagined the Shredder's anger. Soon Rockstedy would defeat his former comrade and then New York would belong to him.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Evil Flirting

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 14 Evil Flirting

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Back in April's home dimension, PD April was hanging with the Turtles at the lair. PD April was trying to keep a low profile and not attract an attention to her self. It was a little difficult pretending to be nice around the guys and this universe's version of her father. The evil girl found out that this version of Donatello had a crush on her. This gave PD April the opportunity to manipulate the smart turtle into figuring out how to make the Kraang technology work. It also helped that PD had a crush on the turtle.

A few days later PD April, Casey, and the turtles were out on patrol, when they were suddenly ambushed by Karai a group of Foot Clan ninjas on a roof. A big fight broke out. PD used her powers to knock some ninjas away, when she glanced over and saw Karai kick Donatello in the chest nocking him to the ground. The female ninja raised her weapon to finish the mutant off and that enraged PD April, she ran forward a delivered a lunch to Karai's face knocking her back, before she could recover, PD April fired a blast of mental energy at her and knocked her across the roof.

"Nobody and I mean nobody hurts my boyfriend! You do and your in for a world of hurt!" Shouted PD April.

"Boyfriend?" Asked Leonardo.

"Whoa!" Said Mickey.

The Foot ninjas helped Karai up and retreated. PD April turned to Donatello and offered him, her hand.

"Come on handsome lets go back to the lair and get that big brilliant brain of yours working on that portal." Said PD April with a smile.

Donatello let himself be helped up.

"Um...April why do you want to figure out how the portal works?"

"Because dimensional travel interest me and I enjoy being with you." Replied PD April as she kissed Donatello on the cheek.

Casey and the other turtles looked at PD April and Donatello in shock. Donatello had hearts in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"To the lab it is then!" He declared.

PD April held Donatello's hand as they walked past the guys.

"Your the smartest person in this group Donatello, your better then them, especially Casey. His nothing but a loser." Said PD April.

"Whatever you say." Said Donatello as they walked off.

Casey and the other turtles watched them leave. Something weird was going with April and the guys planned to figure out what was going on.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Causing Havoc

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 15 Causing Havoc

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In the other universe, April was gathered in the throne room with the Kames before the Shredder, who seemed to be furious. April took a look at the mutated shark Shredder and suppressed a shudder. This version of the Shredder was more fierce looking then the one she knew and he seemed likely to lash out at anyone for any given reason.

"Ivan and the Russian Mafia have struck again. They've destroyed a warehouse full of tech and resources. My resources! I will not stand for this! You shall go out and strike back at Ivan!" Declared the Shredder.

April and the Kames were given instructions to attack an apartment complex owned by the Russians and destroy it. The group were sent to a large garage filled with various vehicles. Everybody loaded up into a large armored truck and headed out towards their destination.

They parked a few blocks away and snuck out of the van and surveyed the building outside near the front was a man sitting on a bench wearing a casual business suit and jacket. Their was a slight bulge underneath the jacket indicating the man had a gun.

"I saw we charge in take that guy out and then storm the building." Said Donatello.

"No guys that's a terrible idea. That guy will shout and alert everyone in the building and they'll start shooting at us from the windows." Said April.

"When did you get so smart?" Asked Mickey.

"Look I have an idea, just give me one of your ninja stars." Said April.

Leonardo gave her one and she used her powers to expertly throw it and cut the power lines. The power around the block immediately went out covering everything in darkness. Inside the building several Russian thugs along with Bebop the warthog mutant we're listing to music and playing cards when the power went out confusing everybody.

"What the?! Who turned the power off?!" Shouted Bebop.

None of the other thugs answered. Outside the apartment April and the Kames snuck up on the guard outside and knocked him out. They then snuck into the building where they heard the confused Bebop and the Russians stumbling around and shouting. Using their ninja skills April and the Kames started to pick off the enemy one by one. Soon there was only Bebop left. The warthog knew something was up because he could smell intruders in the building.

"Yo I know someone is here, so you better come out!" Shouted Bebop as he managed to find a blaster rifle and pick it up.

April knew she had to take out Bebop quickly, she snuck to the kitchen and found a pepper shaker. Using her powers she hurled it at Bebop and got a bunch of pepper in his snout, making the warthog sneeze loudly. April charged towards the sound and delivered a powerful kick to Bebop's face knocking him out.

"Nice one." Praised Donatello.

The group then went out setting up small explosives in the room and stealing any valuables they could find. After they were done they left setting off the bombs that destroyed a huge section of the apartment building. The Kames praised April for her skills and said she was a lot smarter then they thought. April smiled a little knowing she had gained the Kames trust. Now she just needed to figure out a way to take them and the Foot Clan down.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Bad Behavior

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 16 Bad Behavior

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Back in April's home universe the turtles, with the exception of Donatello felt like April wasn't acting like her usually self. Donatello was to busy with his latest his project and he enjoyed April praising him and calling him, her boyfriend. Little did the guys no that the person they thought was April wasn't the April they knew.

One night the group got some takeout from Mr. Murakame. It was pizza gyoza and the guys were enjoying themselves. Mickey went to go get some soda, but when he got back to the kitchen, he saw that all his pizza gyoza was gone and PD April sat in front of his plate licking some crumbs from her lip.

"Hey that was mine!" Complained Mickey as he stormed over to PD April.

April just looked at Mickey with mild annoyance, she then brought her face up close to his and burped loudly into it.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Mickey, Leonardo, and Raphael starred at PD April stunned. Donatello just had a dreamy look on his face as he was lost in his own fantasy. PD April smirked and walked out if the kitchen.

Later that night PD April was with Donatello in his lab. The mutant was working on the portal technology and had managed to getting it working a little. A purple portal opened up showing an alternate version of Irma hanging out at a park.

"It works! Now we just have to figure out the universe you visited." Said Donatello.

PD April studied the image of Irma.

"That girl is a Krrang."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Donatello.

"I'll show you." Said PD April as she picked up a wrench and threw it through the portal.

The wrench struck Irma in the head with a loud metal clang knocking her down. Irma stood up revealing that part of her face had been torn slightly revealing a metal body underneath. Irma's chest opened up to show a Krrang looking around in confusion, before closing the chest up again. Donatello starred at PD April with awe.

"That was amazing!"

"It's a talent." Said PD April.

Donatelo closed the portal and went back to work on the machine. PD April decide to look around the lab a little and stumbled upon a few little containers of mutagen. The fake glanced at the containers and then over to Donatello to make sure he wasn't looking. After confirming that PD April grabbed one of the containers and walked out of the lab. PD April went to the bathroom and locked the door. Ever since she learned about mutagen and the affects it had on people, PD April had always wanted to try the stuff to see what would happen. PD April the container and began to drink the mutagen. The mutagen tasted nasty and PD April almost spat it out, but she just closed her eyes and swallowed. After the mutagen was down PD April waited for it to take affect, but nothing happened.

"Darn it! This body must be immune." Thought PD April with annoyance.

The girl sighed as she tossed the container away into the trash. She might not have been able to gain any mutations from the mutagen in this body, but perhaps after she returned to her own body back, she could do it and get different results. PD April walked out of the bathroom and went to see how Donatello was doing. Soon the portal would be ready and then the invasion could begin.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Knowing Your Other Self

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 17 Knowing Your Other Self

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

As time went by in the other universe, April began to see some similarities between her home universe and the one she was currently in. The Kames liked pizza and pizza gyoza. They traveled to Mr. Muarkame and forced him to give them free food and protection money. After they got their food they would fight over portions and fight one another a little bit.

April also began to learn some stuff about her counterpart, apparently she attended the same school as she did and she used to bully Casey a lot.

"The other you gave me a super wedgie one time using a flagpole and she had a bunch of her friends take pictures of it." Said Casey as he showed April a picture on his cellphone.

April wenches as she saw a screaming Casey being held up by his underwear on a flagpole by PD April. It wasn't a pretty sight.

A few days later April decided to visit Stickman and ask what he knew her counterpart.

"Well I knew Kirby back when he was human, his wife passed away a few years ago and his daughter fell in with the Purple Dragons. After awhile the Foot Clan showed up along with the Shredder looking for an old enemy. The Purple Dragons joined up with the Foot. The Foot then learned about the Krrang and their connection to a guy who was helping them named Splinter. The Shredder wanted to find Splinter and he wanted the Krrangs's technology. It was by chance that Kirby was one of the Krrang's allies and his daughter found out. The bad April alert the Fott Clan and Kirby was tortured, until he gave out the names of a few other scientist, my name included and a Krrang base. The base was raided and the Shredder tried to force Kirby into helping him figure out how the Krrang technology worked, but Kirby refused and he was thrown into a prison cell. The Foot Clan began to do some expirements with some chemicals they found and evil April was one of their test subjects, she was injected with some chemicals and gained psychic powers, which she later used to pour some mutagen onto her father mutating him into the beast you see today." Explained Stockman.

April took this news in with shock, this universe's version of her was a sick twisted person, who needed to be stopped. April could only shudder as she thought about what harm her evil counterpart could be doing in her own universe. One way or another April needed to get back home.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Escape

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 18 Escape

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In the other universe April decided it was high time to free her father and the other prisoners at the Foot Clan Base. Working together with Casey and Karai the group came up with a daring plan. April learned about a load of Krrang technology that was being shipped by a bunch of trucks from the main base to a bunch of safe houses. The plan was to smuggle the prisoners into one of the trucks. Casey would hack the Foot Clan's security cameras and play them in a loop, so the guards wouldn't know the prisoners had escaped. Karai leaked the information about the trucks and the Russian Mafia found out about it. The plan was to have the Russian Mafia attack the trucks causing a big distraction that would allow the prisoners to escape.

Soon the team was ready. Casey hacked the cameras and April released the prisoners from their cells carefully lead them to one of the large trucks. The prisoners got in and April closed the truck up. April got into the passengers seat of the cab and simply told the driver that she was extra security. The trucks headed out and after they were a few miles away from the base the truck was sideswiped by an armored car and crashed into a dumpster.

"What the heck?!" Groaned the driver as he staggered out of the cab.

A bunch of blaster toting Russian Gang members jumped out of the armored car and started blasting at the driver and April. The drives ducked back into the cab and called for backup. A few minutes later a bunch of purple dragons and Foot Ninja showed up to attack the Russians. While this was going on April snuck to the back of the truck and opened it up.

"Quickly go into an alley." Said April.

The three mutants and scientist quickly ran and hid in a nearby alley. The fighting between the Foot and the Russians died down and the Russians retreated. April told the Foot Clan to continue on to the base, while she reported what happened to the shredder. The Foot Clan continued on, while April took the freed prisoners back to the dojo.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Cure

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 19 Cure

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

A few days after the escape, April and Casey, along with help from Stockman set up a little lab in the lair. April had managed to sneak some mutagen out of the Foot Clan's lair and together with her allies she was planing to use it to make some retro mutagen. The group decided to use the retro mutagen on Kirby and return him to his human form.

"I'll do it." Said April as she took the syringe and walked over to her father.

April stuck into into her father's arm and he began to change. Kirby became wrapped in a flesh covered cocoon that fell onto its side. The cocoon was peeled off to reveal a human Kirby. The group gave Kirby some new clothes and he thanked them. April approached Kirby.

"I'm sorry for everything the April of this universe did to you. I promise I will fix everything and put a stop to her and the Foot Clan."

"I thank you. I know your a different version of my daughter and I can tell your a good person. After this business with the Foot Clan is over I will help figure out a way to get you to your own dimension." Said Kirby.

Rahzer and Fishface were offered some retro mutagen, but they refused saying they needed to continue to be in their mutant forms in order to help put a end to both the Foot Clan and the Russian Mafia. The group then went about planning for the final takedown.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Gang Fall

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 20 Gang Fall

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

A few days later after several more attacks on each other's territories the Foot Clan and the Russian Mafia decided to declare war on one another. It was the perfect opportunity for April and the others to takedown the leaders of the gangs. April, Karai, Defender, Rahzer, Fishface, Defender, and Splinter left the lair while the others stayed behind.

The city was in a panic as both the Foot Clan and the Russian Mafia decided to have a big showdown in Time Square. Both gangs faced each other as the Shredder and Rockstedy glared at each other. Both leaders waved their forces forward and the fight was on! Blasters and rockets were fired and swords and knifes clashed. April and her allies arrived on the scene and quickly entered the fight.

Fishface located Behop and delivered a kick to the warthog's chest knocking him down. Before Bebop could get back up Fishface hit him in the shoulder with a dart gun loaded with retro mutagen. Bebop let out a sharp scream of pain as the dart hit him and he began to return to his human form. The cured mutant starred at himself in utter confusion before Fishface delivered a kick to Bebop's face and knocked him out.

Rahzer and Defender went about knocking out various members of the gangs, while Shredder and Rockstedy faced one another. Rockstedy let out an angry bellow as he charged at the Shredder and managed grab him. The mutant rhino attempted to smash the Shredder into a building, but the mutant shark buried his fangs into Rockstedy's left shoulder forcing him to let go. The Shredder then delivered a punch to Rockstedy's face making him stumble back. The shark was fixing to continue his assault, when his eyes landed on a person he hated more. It was Splinter!

"Shredder!" Roared Splinter.

"Splinter! Out long last I shall have my vengeance!" Roared Shredder as he ran at Splinter.

Rockstedy was fixing to chase after him, but Karai came in and jumped off the rhino's head and landed a few yards away getting his attention. Karai made a hand gesture telling Rockstedy to come on. The rhino roared as he charged forward. Karai reached into her belt and pulled out some pills that were filled with retro mutagen, which she expertly tossed into Rockstedy's mouth. Rockstedy stopped charging and crashed to the ground as he began to turn human. Karai ran forward and preformed a spinning kick to Rockstedy's face knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Shredder charged at Splinter slashing angrily at him, but Splinter calmly dodged Shredder's attacks and struck him in the arm with a needle coated in retro mutagen. The Shredder shouted in pain as he changed back into his human form and he glared venomously at Splinter before spring at him roaring like a beast. Splinter struck like lightning and punched Shredder in the face followed by several Palm strikes to the chest. The Shredder gasped in pain as he fell onto his back unconscious.

April was taking down some Purple Dragons, when she was spotted by the Kames.

"Traitor!" Shouted Leonardo.

Donatello and Mickey leaped at April, who dodged out of the way. The two Kames surrounded April from two sides as the crept in for the kill. Donatello swung his at April, but she ducked it and the blow hit Mickey instead knocking him to the ground. April used her psychic powers to hurl Donatello away and sent him crashing into Raphael knocking them both down. Leonardo charged forward swinging his swords forcing April back towards a fire hydrant. This gave April an idea and she used her powers to blast a hole into the fire hydrant and sent a jet of water crashing into Leonardo knocking him to the ground. April stood over the defeated Kames.

"You...fight way better then...the April we know." Said Leonardo.

"She's smarter...and she burps louder the our April." Said Mickey.

"That's because I'm not your April. This body is your April's body, but this mind is mine and I used it to beat you!" Declared April.

All around Time Square the members of the Foot Clan and Russian were either still fighting each other or they were unconscious. A bunch of police and SWAT cars arrived on the scene to arrest the criminals. April and her friends quickly left the scene using an open manhole to escape. Both the Foot Clan and the Russian Mafia were defeated and the city was saved. Now all that was left to do was return April to her own universe so she could get her body back and save her friends.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 The Return

The Warped Adventures of April 'o' neil as told by Mikey

Chapter 21 The Return

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

After the gangs were defeated, Stickman and Kirby went about curing Rahzer and Fishface. They then went about using the Krrang technology to try and open a portal to April's home dimension. A portal to April's home dimension was soon open. April stepped towards the portal.

"Leave the portal open and I'll toss the evil version of myself back though it."

Kirby nodded and April walked through the portal.

In the other dimension the turtles and PD April were hanging out, when suddenly a portal appeared in the room and April stepped out. The turtles looked at the other April in confusion, while PD April looked at April in shock.

"Hi I'm back." Said April.

"Guys...that version of me is evil! You have to stop her or she'll invade our universe!" Cried PD April.

The turtles grabbed their weapons and charged at April. April dodged out of the way of Leonardo and Donatello's attacks while she used her mental powers to push Mickey and Raphael back.

"Guys I'm the real April!" Shouted April.

"She's lying! I'm mean look at her, she is so obviously not me!" Said PD April.

"I'm only like this because I accidentally switched minds with that psycho!" Said April.

The turtles looked back and forth between the two girls not sure what to do.

"Guys has the person saying she's me been acting strangely?" Asked April.

The turtles nodded.

"Well that's not me then! Come on think about all the adventures and fun times we've had. We played video games, had pizza eating contest and burping contest! Mickey you let me use your catchphrase a couple of times. I'm the real April." Said April.

The turtles looked at April and then at PD April. The evil April gritted her teeth and sent the turtles flying with a psychic attack. April fired a psychic attack at PD April who countered it with her own psychic attack. The two girls pushed against one another with all their mental might, but neither one of them budged. A spark from the portal hit the two girls and their was a flash of light that knocked both girls down. April found herself in her own body, while PD April found herself in her own body.

"Good to be back in my own body." Said April as she starred down at herself.

PD April starred down at her own body shocked to be back in it. Then she felt a bulge in her pocket and she pulled out a small canister of retro mutagen. The evil girl didn't know what it was so she decided to chug it. As soon as she finished PD April's body began to shudder and her head became larger with pink veins and she had glowing green eyes.

"Ok...that was unexpected. I guess retro mutagen as the opposite affect on her." Said April as she eyed the mutated PD April.

PD April pointed a hand at April and she rose up into the air. The evil girl then clenched her fist and April shouted in pain.

"I'm going to crush you and takeover this place!" Laughed PD April.

April reached into her pocket and pulled out her tessen and hurled it at her evil counterpart. PD April dodged it and laughed.

"You missed!"

The tessen then spun around like a boomerang and struck the back of PD April's head knocking her to the ground. April fell to the ground and landed on her feet. The turtles cheered and Donatello poured some mutagen on PD April returning her to her normal form. The group then tossed PD April through the portal and it closed.

In the other dimension PD April was surrounded by her father and the other rebels.

"You are grounded for life missy." Said Kirby.

PD April just groaned.

Back in the other universe the turtles were glad to have April and they decided to get pizza and celebrate.

End of the comic.

In the real world Mickey looked at his finished work and smiled, he then went to get himself a soda and April just happened to walk by and see the comic. She picked it up and began to read it. Mickey returned and gasped at April reading his comic. April looked up at him.

"Interesting comic. I like it. You want to a sequel together?" Said April.

"Yeah." Said Mickey.

The two of them sat down and they began to brainstorm about the sequel.

The End.


End file.
